


Looking Without Seeing

by omfgjustkiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Curious!Sherlock, Fluff, M/M, confused!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfgjustkiss/pseuds/omfgjustkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers something that he had never noticed before, even though he'd seen it every single day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Without Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic, my first one. Be gentle.

John frowned. 

He'd seen that look before. He had grown to recognise most of the erratic thoughts whirring through Sherlock's brain, and this one was one he'd seen quite a few times. Realisation. A penny had dropped. A lightbulb had switched on. A puzzle had been solved. Which was great, except Sherlock wasn't in the middle of a case.

"Go on, then," John sighed. "What is it?"

Sherlock shook his head, as if to awaken himself from some daydream. "What is _what_?" Sherlock replied, his brow furrowed and revealing the crinkle at the top of his nose.

"What conclusion have you just come to? We're not on a case, so it's not the name of a murderer or the location of a bomb." John narrowed his eyes as Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well?"

Sherlock's gaze locked onto John and he stopped fidgeting. "I've noticed something, John. Something which I never really paid attention to."

John raised his eyebrows. "Something _you_ didn't pay attention to?! You're not losing your touch, are you...?"

Sherlock's eyes went wide, as if he was considering that possibility. But he frowned and then shook his head, which John decided must have been him deleting that suggested piece of information. 

"John, it's something I've seen every single day, and yet I never really saw what I was seeing."

John pondered over this for a moment. "That makes no sense."

"Oh John," Sherlock sighed in exasperation, "surely you must know what I mean. You can see things without really seeing them. For example, people drive to work but don't remember any details of their journey, because it has become like an automated process. They'd become used to it, so paid less attention to the details."

"So," John prompted, "what details had you missed until now?" 

Sherlock sat silently for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts and really think about what he was going to say next. John would usually find this funny, but he saw something fragile in Sherlock's expression.

John noticed that things started to feel uncomfortable. "Sherlock?"

Sherlock took a breath. "I noticed, just now, the colour of your eyes."

John couldn't help but laugh. "Is that it?" He continued laughing while Sherlock simply watched. "Jesus, Sherlock, I could have just told you what colour they are."

"It's not the same." Sherlock hesitated. "I wouldn't have been able to memorise them.

John's amused grin dropped from his face. "Memorise... my eyes?" 

Sherlock nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to write a sequel to this, feel free! :)


End file.
